villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is an undead ninja warrior and an anti-hero in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Even though he is aligned neutral, he has done some antagonistic acts. In MK Armageddon, he allied with the Forces of Darkness as a neutral character. Bio Born to the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the best shinobi in the clan. He earned the name "Sasori" (the Japanese word for "Scorpion") because of his incredible Ninja skills, and his life was blessed with kombat for the glory of his clan's Grand Master. However, when he received a mission from the vile necromancer Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, Scorpion was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. Consequently his family, and his clan, were slaughtered by Quan Chi as payment to the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he laid waste. He fought Sub-Zero again in the Prison of Souls during his damnation, but was defeated again, allowing the Lin Kuei warrior to escape. Appereance Scorpion has been depicted in many different ways through out the Mortal Kombat genre, but is always portrayed in a yellow ninja outfit with black pants, belt, undershirt, a balaclava with a yellow faceplate overlapping it, and occasionally two crossed swords mounted on his back. Abilities When a human, he was known for his amazing, almost blinding speed and assassination skills. But when brought back as a demon, he had the ability to breath and control fire, teleport, and spawn a kunai (dubbed as "spear") tipped chain from his palm, launching it towards his opponent like a harpoon, and yank them over to his postion, yelling with a signature 'GET OVER HERE!'. He also has an extremely high level of strength, like most Mortal Kombatants, able to rip off limbs with little to no problem. He also can take a comical amount of damage, withstanding having his neck broken, organs stabbed, and eyes gouged out. In some incarnations, includes movies, Scorpion's kunai resembles skeletal snake with jaws full of sharp canines. Film Scorpion appears as a villain in the 1995 Mortal Kombat film, where he serves as a loyal minion of Shang Tsung, the film's main antagonist. He is portrayed by Chris Casamassa. Scorpion is first seen on board Shang Tsung's ship alongside Sub-Zero, where they prepare to battle Liu Kang, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Raiden suddenly appears and blasts both Scorpion and Sub-Zero with powerful magic, knocking them out. Scorpion appears later on during the Mortal Kombat tournament, where he faces Johnny Cage in a vast forest. Scorpion attacks him with a vicious insect concealed in his palm but Cage eventually lures it into a tree trunk, killing it on impact. Scorpion then warps himself to another location but Cage just manages to jump into the portal and teleports with him. The battle continues in a red-illuminated chamber filled with shipwrecks, old weapons and human bones, with Scorpion revealing his true head as a mere skull before breathing fire at Cage. Cage grabs a razor-edged shield lying nearby to protect himself and then hurls a spear into Scorpion's arm. As Scorpion yells, Cage finishes him off by slashing his chest and head with the razor shield, causing him to spontaneously combust before exploding. Gallery Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion's first appearance Scorpion 3.jpg|Scorpion confronting Johnny Cage Scorpion 4.jpg|Scorpion battling Johnny Cage Scorpion 5.jpg|Scorpion's true form Scorpion 6.jpg|Scorpion about to breathe fire Scorpion's death.jpg|Scorpion's body dramatically explodes Scorpi poster.jpg|The poster of Scorpion. mortal kombat legacy 2.jpg|Scorpian (Mortal Kombat: Legacy) Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Spear Users Category:Status dependent on Version Category:On & Off Villains Category:Demon Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Category:Murderer Category:True Neutral Category:Teleporters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Ghosts Category:Honorable Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Crossover Villains Category:Pawns Category:Faceless Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arachnids Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Villains Category:Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Avian Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Stranglers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:DC Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Married Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Injustice Villains